The present invention disclosed herein relates to an optical communication system and more particularly, to an optical receiver module combining a plate optical integrated circuit and an optical detector array by using an optical arrangement waveguide.
Recently, data such as audio and video signals transmitted via internet are being increased. Accordingly, communication systems using electrical signals are being replaced by optical communication systems that transmit/receive large amounts of data by using optical signals. The optical communication systems transmit light by using optical fibers as transmission media and typically transmit laser beams via optical fiber cables for communication.
Optical communication is made in a way that converts information from an electrical signal form into a light energy form and transmits it and then restores the converted light energy form into an electrical signal form. As a medium for optical communication, an optical transmitter, an optical transmission medium, and an optical receiver are required.
Especially, as a method of manufacturing an optical receiver, provided is a hybrid integrated method in which after an optical detector chip is attached on a silicon substrate, it is bonded to a section of a plate optical integrated circuit. However, a bonding process for an optical detector and a plate optical integrated circuit substrate includes complex manufacturing processes, and fine misalignment occurs due to a thermal expansion coefficient difference between media.